Figuring Things Out
by lexie9890
Summary: Emily had 3 guys who are after her, Leo, Damon, and Razor. So far she has been able to keep them all in separate parts of her life, but eventually she'll have to choose. The story starts after Damon gives her the postcard and goes into my own world.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.-Hello Readers! I love Make It Or Break It and when I saw there was a category for it I was inspired to write a fanfic. To set the story up, Emily has 3 guys who want to be with her Razor, Leo, and Damon, and I can't decide which one I like the best so this story will follow Emily while she tries to make her decision. I figured I'd let you guys decide so just let me know who you want and whether you want me to continue in reviews . This picks up after Damon gave Emily the postcard from Razor and continues in my own little world not necessarily following the show's story line (Emily wasn't taken out of nationals).

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to ABC Family. I only own my idea.

**Figuring Things Out**

Emily is walking through the town of Boulder, on her way to pick up her paycheck from the Shack before she goes away for the weekend. Sasha is letting the girls headed

_This break is coming at the perfect time. I can't believe that slave driver of a coach is actually letting us relax for once. Finally a weekend with no pressure, no gymnastics, no worrying about bills, and no guys. All these years of no guys and now there are three. I really don't need this so close to nationals. _

Finally, Emily makes it to the Shack. Knowing that Damon is working today Emily prepares herself for what is bound to be an awkward encounter and boy was she right. Not only is Damon behind the counter, but she also recognizes Razor with his back to the door.

_Oh my God! What the hell do I do now? Neither of them has seen me yet, I could just turn around and bolt. No, I need to get my paycheck before I leave. God why didn't I just have my mom come pick it up? Because she would have shared even more embarrassing information with not only Damon, but Razor as well. _

While Emily was trying to figure out what to do she saw Damon look up at her with a sad expression on his face. Having noticed a shift in his friend's attention, Razor turns to see what has caught his eye.

_Emily…Of course this happens. I finally meet a cool girl who isn't a complete idiot and my buddy has already laid claim on her. Well what can I do? Like she said, "bros over hoes."_

_Emily…God she's even more beautiful then I remembered. I hope she missed me like I missed her. Damon's been acting a little weird, kind of sad actually, but I can't focus on that right now. Emily is standing in front of me, smiling._

_Well here goes nothing._

Emily cautiously walks up to the front counter. Damon stays where he was, leaning against the cooking island, while Razors moves to the closer to greet her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey stranger"

"Wow you're back! I thought you were going to be gone for a few more weeks?"

"Yeah what can I say? I missed the Shack too much to stay away for much longer"

"Oh of course no true employee can resist the pull of the Pizza Shack"

Both Emily and Razor look at each other in silence, unsure of what to say next. She's glad he's back, but with Damon there things are pretty awkward.

_What should I say next? Has Damon said anything about what happened between us? Whatever that was. Unfortunately for my emotions and stress level, I still have feelings for him…and Damon, his best friend who doesn't want him. Let's not forget Leo, but I'm not even sure anything is happening there. AHH say something Emily!_

"Uh so how was the tour?"

"It was good. I met a few cool people, got the word about The Shelter Pups out there a bit."

"That sounds awesome. Things were pretty boring around here."

When she said that last part she looked at Damon out of the corner of her eye, hoping she could gage his reaction. She noticed that he was staring at her, as if he was challenging her.

"Oh yeah, that's a shame. Hopefully things will get more interesting. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm actually going camping with a few friends for a bit of a break."

"Yeah you must be pretty stressed out from preparing for nationals."

_There it is. I was wondering when Damon was going to join in the conversation._

"Nationals?"

"That's right you weren't here to listen to my mother tell Damon everything about me."

"Oh did she?"

Razor turns to look at Damon questioningly, but Damon just shrugs in response. Not accepting that response, Razor continues to stare him down. To lessen the tension, Emily continues the conversation.

"I'm on scholarship at the Rock"

"Scholarship?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I just worked here for fun did you?"

_Oh shit, she thinks I'm judging her, I can feel Damon's self-righteous smirk behind me. Come on man fix this._

"No I just didn't see you as a Rock girl"

Damon opened his mouth to respond for her, but someone beat him to it.

"Well she's not the typical Rock girl"

_What is he doing here? This is just what I need. All I wanted was to come and get my paycheck. In and out, of course this would happen to me._

"Leo? What are you doing here?

"I'm here to pick you up. We gotta get on the road if we're going to make it to the Cruz family cabin before sunset."

"Cabin? I thought we were going camping? Wait, since when are you coming?"

"We are. You should know by now that Rock girls don't rough it. Ever. Also I'm not stupid enough to pass up a chance to spend the weekend alone with the beautiful Emily."

Throughout this interaction Emily allowed the boys behind her to leave her mind. Everything was going well, until she heard one of them clearing their throat.

"Oh man I'm sorry. Leo is this Razor and Damon. Guys this is my friend Leo."

"Friend? Kill me now?"

"What?"

"I'd have to be deaf, blind, and stupid to want to be just friends with you."

_So I guess something is happening there. Which of course makes everything else even more complicated._

"Uh well…"

While at the loss for words Emily makes eye contact with all three guys respectively. Leo comes to her rescue.

"So we should go."

"Yeah, let me just go call my mom and work some things out. I'll be right back."

Emily rushes to the bathroom like a bat out of hell. Leaving the three guys to silently measure each other up.

_God! Could anything else happen today? Wait I take that back, something bad always happens when you think things can't get any worse. So much for my nice relaxing weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.-Hey everyone!! Thank you for the reviews and adding my story to your alerts. Okay so I am loving the way the show is going, how about you guys? Also does anyone know if Razor is coming back? The guy who plays him is going to be on another show in the fall so I don't know. Question session over lol, here's the new chapter, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to ABC Family. I only own my idea.

**Figuring Things Out**

After Emily leaves the room the guys continue to look at each other in awkward silence, before the bravest of the three decides to speak up.

"So how do you know Emily?"

"Oh uh, Damon is it? I know Emily from the Rock; my dad is president of the board there."

_What a dick!_

_He's going to trouble._

_Shit, he could affect Emily's future. Would she choose him over me because of that? What am I thinking? Emily isn't that type of girl. Wait, she didn't tell me she trained at The Rock, what else hasn't she told me? I have to find out what Damon knows._

"So you guys work with Emily?"

"I do. Damon was just filling in for me while I was on tour"

"Oh you're a musician?"

"Yeah we both are."

"Interesting, I'm pre-med at the University of Denver."

_Pompous Ass_

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah…cool."

_Smug Jerk_

After their brief "conversation," the guys shifted awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze. Leo leans around the counter trying to catch a glimpse of Emily and hoping she'd be back soon.

**Meanwhile in the backroom**

Emily just got off the phone with her mother and was even more frustrated than before.

_As usual mom was no help. She's just proud that I have 3 potential boyfriends. I can't have a boyfriend, it's not allowed. I have to focus on nationals and making the Olympic team. I'm not going to let anyone, especially a guy take that away from me. I guess I should go back out there…at some point…eventually._

**Back out front**

While the boys had been silent for the past five minutes, Razor couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what Damon knew about Emily.

"Hey man, did Emily's mom really tell you all her secrets?"

"Nah not all of them, just a few choice ones."

Damon couldn't help the smirk that crept on to his face. All he could think about was how one interaction with Chloe Kometko led to a great kiss with her daughter. Seeing his smirk the other guys become intrigued want push Damon for more information.

"So when exactly did you meet her mom?"

"My first day working here, she was covering for Emily when she got called into The Rock."

Leo finally speaks up.

"Oh yeah I remember that day. The girls were being punished for going to that party."

"Why were they being punished?"

"Rock girls aren't allowed to do anything. They can't go to parties, they can't drink, and they can't date."

"They're not allowed to date?"

"Yeah we're not allowed to date."

The boys turn to see Emily walk towards the front of the store.

"Hey you ready? Why didn't you tell them that you couldn't date?"

"Yeah I'm ready and I didn't tell them because I'm not big on sharing."

"You've shared things with me."

Razor and Damon both looked at Emily curiously, while Emily did her best to avoid their looks.

"Well not exactly. The fact that we both have gymnastics blisters isn't exactly personal."

"You're a gymnast?"

"I was, now I play college baseball."

Damon and Razor can't help but smirk to each other.

"Okay well we should be going. Are the girls in the car?"

"No actually they headed up earlier with Carter, so it'll just be you and me."

"You planned this?"

"Yeah, I figured we could 'share' on the drive over."

"Excuse me?!?...You know what, never mind let's just go."

"After you."

Emily grabbed her bag off the floor and headed towards the door. Before leaving she turned to say goodbye.

"Hey I'll see you guys later. It's good to have you back Razor and Damon, don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises."

They shared a smirk and Emily walked out of the shack, followed closely by Leo.

"What the hell was that?"

"Huh nothing, relax man."

Razor wasn't buying it; he continued to glare at him until Damon suddenly decided to take out the trash. So he didn't think he got away with it Razor called after Damon.

"This isn't over Damon."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.-Hey again everyone! How have you been? Okay I was not happy with how last night's show ended so I decided to continue my own version of the show lol. In response to some of the comments, I made Leo kind of a jerk in my story to make her decision a bit easier *wink, wink* I actually really like his character in the show. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, they were super sweet and I really appreciated them. Unfortunately my updates may be few and far between from this chapter on because I am going away for a few days and then next week I head back to school, but I will try my best. Okay enough talking here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. (This is old but I didn't feel like re-writing it lol. The new one is at the bottom. Sorry it's so short)

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to ABC Family and the show's creators. I only own my idea.

**Figuring Things Out**

Silence. That's the only thing that filled the car on the drive up to the Cruz family cabin. Emily was punishing Leo for tricking her into riding with him and telling the guys about the Rock rules. Leo knew she was mad at him and couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was annoyed. Throughout the whole trip he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked every time she turned away from him.

"Come on Emily. We're going to be spending the whole weekend together, you can't ignore me forever."

"Oh can't I?"

"No you can't, because eventually you'll give in to my charming nature and fall madly in love with me."

_Is he serious?_

_She is so adorable when she's angry_

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that."

"No seriously. Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you tricked me. I hate being tricked. Trust is very important to me."

"Okay let me get this straight. I tricked you into driving to the cabin with me because I wanted to spend time with you, and now I'm completely untrustworthy?"

_Well when he says it like that it sounds stupid. I have to think of something to say._

"No, that's not it. I just meant that you haven't even earned my trust yet and tricking me isn't the way to go about that."

_Wow that works_

_Well shit, I might have really screwed this up._

"Come on Kometko. I was just messing around. I really didn't mean anything by it."

"Exactly my point. You never take anything seriously. Everything is a big joke to you because everything is handed to you and you don't have to work for anything."

"I have to work to earn your trust don't I?"

…

_That was pretty smooth if I say so myself_

"Listen Leo, I'm not like the other girls at the Rock. I'm not going to just fall at your feet whenever you grace me with your smile."

"So you like my smile huh?"

"Oh just shut up."

Leo continues to glance at Emily with a slight smirk on his face for the rest of the way. While Emily stares out the passenger window determined to have nothing to do with Leo Cruz for the rest of the weekend.

**Meanwhile…**

Damon and Razor continued working together for the rest of the day in relative silence, only occasionally asking the other do something. Finally around closing Razor had had enough of waiting and Damon knew he could only avoid telling Razor what happened for so long.

"Okay I gave you all day to figure out some way to twist this new found relationship with Emily so it wouldn't sound so bad so come on let's hear it."

"It's really not that big of a deal man."

"I just helped her open up a little bit."

"How exactly did you do that?"

_By kissing her_

"Just calling her out and not letting her hide behind lame excuses."

"Okay fair enough. One question though, if Emily's mom told you all things about Emily why didn't you tell me any of it."

_Because I like knowing I know more about her than you do_

"Well I didn't think it was my place and correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't getting to know someone's secrets what dating is for?"

"That's true, I guess."

"Yeah I guess."

_There is something Damon isn't telling me. He is acting weird, avoiding eye contact, he's usually an in your face kind of guy._

"So nothing else happened while I was away? Nothing that I should know about?"

_Shit he's on to me._

"Well Jasper learned that he can fit 7 cheese puffs in his mouth, but that's about it."

Both guys looked at each other for a second and laughed, the tension lifted for now. However they were worried about finding out what was going on and being found out, respectively. Both of them were worried about what might happen while Emily was away for the weekend with that smug ass.

A.N. Part 2- My first note was from last week so all that info is old lol. I leave for my second year of college tomorrow so I wanted to get this chapter out to you before I left. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed, added this story to alerts, and even just read my story. I'll update as much as possible, promise.


End file.
